1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slidable mobile phone and, more particularly, to a slidable mobile phone having a pointing device by detecting the pressed direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chinese patent application No. 200580000096.0 which is titled “slider assembly for sliding-type mobile phone and cellular phone having the slider assembly” discloses a conventional slidable mobile phone 60, and please refer to FIG. 1a. Two magnetic elements 611 and 612 are provided on a main body 61, and three magnetic elements 621, 622 and 623 are provided on a sliding cover 62. When the sliding cover 62 slides downward along the arrow, repelling force is generated between the magnetic elements 611 and 621. The user has to overcome the repelling force to push downward the sliding cover. Please refer to FIG. 1b. When the sliding cover 62 moves to close to the position shown in FIG. 1b, the magnetic element 611 and the magnetic element 622 generate repelling force again, and the user needs to overcome the repelling force. Finally, when the sliding cover 62 moves to the position shown in FIG. 1c, the user has to overcome the repelling force generated by the magnetic element 612 and the magnetic element 623 for the last time. Although at the positions shown in FIG. 1a and FIG. 1c, the sliding cover 62 and the main body 61 position utilizing the repelling force between the magnetic elements 611, 621 and the magnetic elements 612, 623 (the user has to overcome the repelling force to move the sliding cover 62). The user won't move smoothly the sliding cover 62 from the position shown in FIG. 1a to the position shown in FIG. 1c for the repelling force, so that the conventional slidable mobile phone 60 cannot provide a good operation feel. Please refer to FIG. 2. Conventional keys 624 are provided on the sliding cover 62 of the slidable mobile phone 60, and can only provide a downward press function. Since functions of the mobile phone are increased day after day, and the conventional keys 624 cannot provide a browsing function to rapidly operate and control the mobile phone, a pointing device by detecting the pressed direction such as a joystick, or a browsing control key (such as a hall device) which can slide on a two-dimensional surface may be preferred choice.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,950,316 which is titled “electronic device with a slidable cover member” discloses a conventional slidable mobile phone 70. Please refer to FIG. 3. The slidable mobile phone 70 includes a main body 71 and a sliding cover 72. Conventional keys 711 are provided on the main body 71 and can only provide a downward press function. Considering the operation convenience and the appearance, the content shown in FIG. 1a and FIG. 1c may be another preferred choice. However, when a user operates the pointing device by detecting the pressed direction, he often needs to press the pointing device, and the sliding cover may be affected to move. The operation mechanism of the slidable mobile phone is set as follows. When the sliding cover downward slides for a distance, the call function of the slidable mobile phone is automatically interrupted, so that inconvenience of operation is easy to be generated, which makes manufacturers abandon using the pointing device by detecting the pressed direction as the input device of the slidable mobile phone.
Please further refer to FIG. 4. At present, a spring is provided in a common slidable mobile phone and can provide a pull after the sliding cover arrives at a position (such as the turning point of the spring) to make the sliding cover be capable of automatically sliding to position, so that a user does not need to manually pull the sliding cover to a final fixed position. FIG. 4 is a relational graph showing the relationship between relative distances (D) between the main body and the sliding cover of a conventional slidable mobile phone and forces (F) applied by a user. The curve shown in FIG. 4 has an obvious cusp which stands for that an obvious smoothless feel occurs when the user moves the sliding cover, so that it can be known that the conventional slidable mobile phone cannot provide a preferred usage feel.